


nail lacquer

by babyjimins



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, daddy!Phil, praise kink i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjimins/pseuds/babyjimins
Summary: in which dan can't choose what colour of nail polish to apply on his nails and asks phil instead





	nail lacquer

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! this is the first actual fanfic i've written and i wrote this at midnight til 4 am so ,, there u go !! i apologize for some mistakes as this hasn't been beta-ed or anything like that uwu enjoy reading !!

It was just another normal day at the Howell-Lester household, just a regular Monday, with nothing much to do as they’re taking a break after the world tour. The house was silent; it was only the humming sound of the air conditioner filling the rooms, occasional tapping sounds of the keyboard and just the sunlight seeping through the windows and curtains.

Phil was comfortably sitting down on the sofa with his headphones on, a glass of ribena on the end table near him. He was wearing his comfiest checkered pajamas, and a loose white shirt over it . It’s only one in the afternoon and he’s just on his laptop, scrolling endlessly on tumblr, finding entertainment in staring at various photos of animals. He didn’t have any track of time as they didn’t have anything important to do for another week.

Dan, however, was in their bedroom, sitting on the desk chair, with three little glasses of nail lacquer in front of him. One was his favourite pitch black, the second one was a gorgeous sanguine red, and the third one was a beautiful shade of African plum. The black one was given by a fan, the plum and red one he bought for himself recently.

He was bored and he wanted to repaint his nails after reminiscing the tour days where he had several photos of him wearing nail polish; he figured his hands looked prettier in them and it made him stop biting his nails.

He sits down for a minute and tries to decide on which one he would apply on his nails. He was interested in nail polish ever since he was a teenage boy, and only now that he’s 27 he got the confidence to wear it regularly. _Besides, it’s never too late right?_

Dan gives his nails a look as he’s deciding, _how is this one of the hardest decisions to make in life ever?_

He decided that he would ask Phil what he preferred, since that’s what he does when he can’t decide for himself. Phil’s a pretty decisive guy and it’s like hitting two birds with one stone, he gets to decide what colour and at the same time know what Phil thinks is pretty on his nails. He giggles at the thought and grabs the three little bottles, and decides to go downstairs to ask Phil.

“Phil?”, he walks down the hallway towards the living room, to reveal a somewhat focused Phil looking at his laptop. Dan walks over to him and Phil removes his headphones as he acknowledges Dan’s presence, hitting pause on the video in his laptop to look at Dan.

He leans down and presses his lips on Phil for a quick peck, it’s a thing for them to rarely say their ‘hello’s and ‘hi’s anymore as they’ve replaced it with quick kisses, they figured out it was a better way to remind that they loved each other while greeting them. “I’m having a hard time deciding which colour I should paint my nails; I thought you could decide for me.”

Dan shows the three little bottles to Phil, and Phil examines each shade as if they had any detail to them, even putting his hands on his chin to make a ‘thinking’ face. Dan laughs at this.

“I really like the red one, it’s a pretty colour and it would be perfect on your pretty hands.”, Phil answers with a smile and he hands back the bottles to Dan, running his fingers through his quiff to slightly fix it.

Dan almost blushed at the remark, nodding and saying thanks to Phil. “If you need me, I’m in the bedroom okay?” Phil nods and goes back to his laptop.

Dan hurries to the bedroom, his excitement filling his mind. He can’t wait to show Phil how pretty his hands are with the nail polish he’d chosen.

He sits down on the desk chair once again, takes out his phone and plays a random song on his playlist. Everything on his playlist sounded alright for him as he wasn’t in the mood for anything specific, he just wanted to fill the silence in the air.

He places the little bottles on the wooden desk and opens the red one. A beautiful, glistening shade of sanguine red. It reminds him of the maroon hoodie Phil owned, it was slightly too large for him, just oversized enough for the hem of the hoodie to barely reach his thighs---he thought of wearing it again for Phil to see it match his pretty nails perfectly.

Dan inhales the intoxicating fumes of the nail polish, he was just getting used to the smell. He coats each nail cautiously, being careful not to paint outside them. He didn’t have long nails, they were just enough to put nail polish on and just enough to not hurt him when he’s fingering himself in the shower to the thought of Phil.

He had a little trouble painting his nails on his left hand, as that was the hand he used more often. He was still careful about every swipe, not wasting any paint and just taking his time to coat each nail perfectly without any mistakes.

 _Phil was right_ , he’d thought to himself while he was finishing off painting his nails with a final coat. He blew puffs of air on his nails, helping them dry a little bit faster. He waits a little longer, resisting the urge to poke his nails to see if they were already dry or not yet.

Dan reaches over to his phone carefully, trying not to smudge his slightly wet nails onto everything on the desk. He hums to the song being heard from half of the room, and waits a little bit longer to make sure his nails were dried already.

After a few minutes, the nail polish had dried and Dan was relieved he could finally move properly without worrying about making an entire mess with wet nail polish on his hand. He takes another glance at his hands and admires the work he had done. _Phil was definitely right_.

He walked over to their dresser, and searched for the maroon hoodie that was in his mind a while ago. It would be the perfect thing to wear, and he knew Phil would love it. He knew it would drive Phil crazy, and he was utterly whipped for his boyfriend to the point he’d paint his nails for him and even wear his clothes with it.

He searches for a little while, and finally finds it tucked properly in the far side of the dresser. He gets out of his grey sweatpants and the charcoal shirt he was wearing, and he makes sure to strip off his boxers too.

He reached from a little box in the dresser a matching pair of soft, maroon lace panties. _Oh how Phil would love this._ He’d bought it for himself on his birthday, along with other pairs of panties he’d like to wear just for Phil’s eyes to see.

He slips them on, and grabs the comfy maroon hoodie to wear it as well. He puts away the discarded clothing from earlier to keep everything neat and puts away the little bottles of nail polish from the wooden desk.

He almost jumps from excitement when he looks at himself from a full-sized body mirror that was in the corner of their bedroom; _Phil was definitely right,_ he thinks to himself again. He gets giddy from the thought of being fucked right then and there, wearing Phil’s hoodie and a whole matching pair of panties and his red nails digging through Phil’s back. _Thrilling_.

Dan fixes his brown curls and applies a coat of cherry chapstick on his lips. He presses his lips together and strolls over to the living room to finally show Phil what he’d done.

Dan grins as he meets Phil’s gaze and the older man closes his laptop and sets it aside. Phil taps his lap as a gesture for Dan to sit on them and Dan complies with a nod. He kneels on both sides of Phil’s legs and Phil spreads his legs a little more so Dan could settle in between.

Phil looks at Dan’s soft brown orbs and presses their lips together. Phil cupped Dan’s cheeks, and rested it there. Phil was drowning in Dan, he licked his lips, tasting the younger boy’s cherry flavoured lips and just enjoying the moment. He tasted and looked like a juicy and delicious cherry, right there for him to devour then and there.

It was slow at first, both of them taking their time until they parted for air. Phil whispered lowly into Dan’s ear, “Have I ever mentioned that you look absolutely _fucking ravishing_ right now, baby boy?” and it almost sounded like a growl. Dan responded with a soft whimper, and kisses Phil again.

Phil would be lying if he said he didn’t get a hard-on the moment he saw Dan wearing his hoodie with cute little lace panties peeking from underneath. He thought Dan’s milky thighs were pretty and he would very much love to run his hands over his boyfriend all day if he didn’t want to fuck him senseless first.

They pull back to breathe again, and Dan runs his fingers across Phil’s jawline and Phil pulls away from his cheeks, and catches his hand to kiss on each and every finger. “Do you like my work, Daddy?”, Dan asked as he tried to grind down on Phil’s crotch, feeling his hard and clothed cock against the soft material of the lace panties he’s wearing. A soft moan elicits from the younger boy’s lips, and oh was it music to Phil’s ears, sending straight to his crotch as if he wasn’t hard enough already.

“You’re so perfect for me, baby doll. So perfect, just for me.” Phil replies, almost moaning from Dan grinding on him. He runs his other hand underneath the red hoodie, on Dan’s smooth tummy, his fingers heading to the younger boy’s already hard nipples, and he pinches them slightly, earning a little ‘ah’ from Dan.

“Yes, Daddy. Just for you, Daddy.” Dan leans in for another kiss and Phil kisses him back, faster and with a lot more passion now. Dan’s surprised they weren’t fucking on the sofa yet, judging from how hard they both were. “Daddy, please.” He whines out, craving for something more than just kissing and grinding each other on the sofa.

“I’m just taking my time with you, baby boy. Let’s continue this in the bedroom?” Phil stops all movement and takes a moment to admire Dan’s face, his lips slightly swollen from making out, and gestures for him to get out his lap and they both go to the bedroom.

Phil immediately pulls in Dan for a kiss once they get into their bedroom, both of their hands all over each other. Dan palms Phil’s clothed erection and asks, “Can I blow you, Daddy?” and Phil groans in affirmation.

Phil quickly strip off his checkered pajamas and sits down at the end of the bed and Dan kneels right in between his legs. Dan palms him again and he moans from the contact. Dan slowly takes off his boxers from the waistband, and his hardened cock sprung free from the material.

Dan doesn’t touch his cock, instead he leans down to pick it up with his mouth. He rests his lips on the tip, giving it a little lick and sucking on it lightly afterwards. He finally wraps his fingers on Phil’s cock and moves it up and down, holding it afterwards to lick a stripe up from the base to the tip of his dick.

“Yes, baby. Touch Daddy with your pretty little hands, you’re so good with your pretty lips wrapped nicely on my dick like you’re my toy. Such a whore for Daddy’s cock.” Phil encourages, and throws his head back a little, not breaking eye contact with Dan.

“Daddy, you’re so huge.” Dan comments before he  engulfs Phil’s cock in one go, his hand resting on the base of Phil’s dick, and he goes down until it reaches his .throat. Dan moans a little, and Phil groans from the sensation and grabs Dan’s brown curls, taking all of his self-restraint to not push Dan even further, not wanting to hurt him. Dan sucks his dick passionately, proving to him that he is a whore for Phil’s cock.

“Baby, I’m going to come if you don’t stop. I need to fuck you right now.” Dan pulls away from his dick and gets on the bed. They were both painfully hard but they knew this was worth it. Phil gestures for Dan to lie down on his back, and he straddles Dan.

Phil kisses Dan once again and removes the hoodie he’s wearing. Phil’s lips trail to Dan’s jaw, and then to his neck, where he sucks on every inch ever so slightly, being careful he won’t leave a huge mark. He moves to Dan’s hard nipples, and gives the both of them attention. He kisses Dan on the lips again, and Dan whines when Phil pulls away to kiss his soft stomach.

“ _Fucking god_ , how the hell are you the most gorgeous baby boy I’ve ever seen in this planet?” Phil takes Dan’s fingers and kisses his hands lovingly, admiring his beautiful red nails. _He was right_ , _it did look perfect on Dan’s soft little hands._

“Daddy, please.”  Dan whines out, his aching dick desperate for any form of contact.

“Patience, princess.” Phil chuckles and continues to kiss on Dan’s hips, nuzzling his nose slightly on the very visible bulge on the soft lace panties. Dan’s cock was already leaking a little bit of precum by now, and Phil is amused.

Phil continues to remove Dan’s panties, he throws them into an unknown corner of the bedroom and gives Dan’s cock a few strokes, running his thumb over the slit a few times to hear Dan’s whorish moans fill the bedroom.

“So good for me, you’re so perfect, baby.” Phil praises, and grabs the lube from the night stand near the bed. “Sit up, baby. I want you to prepare yourself for Daddy.” Dan sits up and looks at him with wide eyes, and Phil hands him the lube.

Dan was quick to coat his fingers with the lube, circling his rim slowly and entering his hole with one finger. Phil watches intently and strokes himself off to the sight of Dan fingering himself just for him.

“Yes baby, you love stretching yourself out for Daddy? I love it when your beautifully painted nails just sink inside you perfectly, I love how your ass just basically sucks your fingers inside, would love to feel how tight you are just for me.” Dan adds another finger inside him, groaning at the pleasure he’s experiencing. He scissors inside himself and directly looks at Phil through hooded eyes, letting him know that he’s aching to be fucked by him right now.

He adds a third finger, making him part his lips and mewl out, “Daddy, please fuck me now, fill my hole up with your huge cock, let me please you with my tight hole, all ready just for you.” He’s babbling by now and he’s just desperate for Phil to fuck him onto the bed.

He removes his fingers inside him and wipes it off the sheets, they’d have to put it in the washer again, but that’s a problem for later, not now. Phil leans down to give him a kiss, putting a condom and coating himself with a generous amount of lube. He lines up onto Dan’s rim and pushes his head ever so slowly, bottoming out and Dan basically almost screaming for him to move and fuck him into the bed now.

Phil pulls out almost entirely and slams back in fully inside Dan, groaning at how tight the brunette was. He moans at Dan’s ear, and Dan holds Phil’s raven hair with his one hand, and the other one clawing on his back. They reconnect their lips while Phil fucks Dan senseless, with thrusts getting faster every minute.

Both are eliciting different groans and moans from their mouths, and Dan’s just muttering out strings of _Yes, yes, Daddy_ and   _Jesus fuck, I love you_ and honestly, he was on cloud nine. “Daddy, I’m c-coming—“ Dan mewls out and Phil wraps his fingers on Dan’s aching dick, stroking him off while he works Dan to his high.

Dan comes on his stomach as Phil keeps on thrusting, riding his high. He finally comes and stays just a little bit on top of Dan, completely exhausted. “God, I love you. You really are too good for me.” Phil says, and then he pulls out of Dan, standing up to discard the condom and clean up the both of them.

Phil holds Dan in his arms and they cuddle on the bed. “Thank you so much, I love you too, Daddy.” Dan mumbles, falling asleep in Phil’s arms and Phil plants a kiss on his forehead. “I love you more, baby boy.” And they fall asleep together peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment on what you think !! i don't have much experience with writing smut so it would be good to know if that was alright for you !! thanks for reading :)


End file.
